Never Knowing
by SexySmithy
Summary: Co-written with JoJo2604. Hurt, pain and disappointment is something that has always come naturally to Dale Smiths life, so when a chance to be happy and finally have something he never has before, he grabs it with both hands, without thinking about the consequences of his actions maybe never knowing the happiness he could have would of been the better option.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people, this story is a complete joint effort from both myself and Jodie (JoJo2604), it has been emailed back and forth over the last two weeks and we have spent a lot of time talking on the phone so I hope you think it was worth all our hard work, you can always leave us a review and let us know? Anyway I don't really know who the idea originally belongs too but it was one we both loved and we have big ideas for it, we both really enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoy reading it._

_Just on a quick note, this story will be uploaded on my page and we will continue this way, purely because Jodie has a lot of unfinished work and she felt it was better to keep her already established stories her main priority. _

_Anyway thanks for reading me rambling on, here is our story, hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

><p>He watched from afar as the blonde DS took another sip of her vodka and coke. Her short blonde curls bounced softly round her face, her leather jacket swung over the back of the chair she had rested herself into since arriving in the pub some twenty minutes earlier. She had on light grey jeans met by a wine coloured halter neck top. Her eyes had remained focused on her drink and he was unsure on quite what he was meant to think as he stared at her saddened face. The pub was filled with his work colleagues and although that was nothing unusual, tonight nothing any of them said registered with him, he was too caught up in what was bothering the small blonde he had become all too fond of. He swallowed another mouthful of his beer and sighed as he kept his eyes trained on her, over the years they had become close, he had never had things easy but when he was with Stevie everything changed, his whole outlook on life was different and he felt happy, something he had rarely felt around other women and in fact something that had never been an easy emotion for him to portray. The barmen headed over and he ordered himself another drink and one for her as well and as he paid the barmen he had no idea what he was going to say to her, he hated to see her hurting, he knew already her happiness and bubbly persona was catching but to see her sad was just as bad and something he wasnt sure he could handle. He headed over and placed the drink in front of her, a smile slowly took over his face and he gestured to the seat opposite her "Can I?" he asked softly.<p>

"Of course Smithy-" she replied, her voice not much above a whisper "I can't promise I will be the best company"

"I don't believe it" he spoke as he sat down opposite her "Whats up?" he asked watching as she took a sip of her drink and she let out a sigh and shook her head to dismiss his question. "I have had a crap day un'all Stevie" he gulped back a mouthful of beer before he continued "I had to charge a boy of eleven for murder-"

"I heard-" Stevie interrupted him "I blame the parents-"

"His Dad had been beating him, abusing him for seven years, it was a really harrowing case-"

"I can imagine Smithy, are you ok?"

"I wasn't that involved in it, Jo was running it, I just helped when needed, so you going to tell me whats up?" he asked, she smiled at him as she took another sip of her drink, before placing the glass to the table, she ran her fingers round the rim of the glass and he could tell she was struggling over her words "Stevie?" he prompted her and she smiled

"Do you ever feel like something is missing?" she asked.

"Not really-" he answered "I have my job, ya'know, everything else just causes me problems" he took a sip of his drink "I much prefer to stick to what I know, what are you missing?" he asked. He watched as she lifted her drink to her lips and she took the smallest sip before returning it to the table, her tongue slowly licked her lips in an attempt to moisten them before she allowed the man she deemed her closest friend to know her innermost feelings, he lifted his drink to his lips as she leant forward to him, to whisper her deep dark secret.

"I want a baby-" she began, he choked on the mouthful of his drink in his attempt to talk and swallow at the same time, he coughed as he tried to catch his breath "Smithy are you ok?" she asked, she was worried but she couldn't help but smile to herself at the show he had put on.

"A baby?" he spluttered eventually and she nodded "Stevie do you understand what you are saying?" he asked

"I know it wouldn't be a walk in the park but I see all my friends settling down, getting married and having kids and I have always said, its fine, I have my career and I am happy just progressing myself professionally but-" a tear rolled down her cheek and he sighed slightly pushing up from the chair he had rested into and moving next to her, wrapping his arm round her shoulders "I'm thirty-four Smithy, I am not getting any younger and its something I really want"

"I am sure you can find a man, ya'know willing to give you a good time-"

"And what ever else comes with it-" she interrupted "I could end up with anything, I have always been so careful and besides I don't want to ruin some poor sods life by giving him an unwanted child anyway"

"So what are you planning to do Stevie?" he asked

"I really don't know. I see these people, like that animal at work today, they don't deserve children and then there's me, I would give a baby everything, it would never go without but I just can't because I don't want to commit my life to a man who will most probably end up treating me like dirt before running off with his secretary" Smithy frowned and she sighed as she wiped her eyes "It's what my Dad did".

"Not all men are like that-"

"I know what men are like Smithy, I have dated enough of them-"

"That because you go for the wrong type Stevie, there are men who would worship you, treat you like royalty and give you any thing and everything you dreamed of-"

"Where are these men?" she asked a grin smothering her features

"Usually closer than you think" he replied, she glanced up at him, her watery eyes sparkling at him through her long eyelashes and he coughed self consciously "Or-" he continued "Just around the corner" he stated "This time next year you could be all settled down with the man you have been dreaming about-"

"Is Daniel Craig about to walk through the door then?" she asked and he smirked at her

"You know what I mean Stevie-" he paused "There is a man out there who will be perfect for you, you just need to open your eyes and find him-"

"That still don't help with a baby-"

"Are you serious about that?"

"More than anything, I have never been this serious about anything-"

"It could ruin your career Stevie"

"I would give it all up, I have enough savings to see me through the first few years-"

"And then what?" he asked

"I could do part-time, find a nanny, it could work-"

"Then do it, if you are sure it is what you want"

"There is one little thing missing-" she smiled and he smirked down at her "I am missing the vital ingredient, unless?" she let her eyes drag over his body and he laughed

"You are joking?" he asked, a smile traced her soft lips and she sighed "Yeah, I mean I can't imagine you being the cutest of babies-"

"I'll have you know I was a beautiful baby-"

"What went wrong?" she giggled and he pushed her slightly, he stared down at her and he couldn't help the smile on his face, it was an impulse when he saw her smile

"I prefer it when you are happy-" he kissed the top of her head and she glanced up at him and smiled once again "You know one day you will have a baby and it will be perfect-"

"I am starting to really doubt that Smithy-"

"You know I would, ya'know, but it could completely destroy our friendship and I am not sure I am cut out to be a father-"

"You will be an amazing father-" she interrupted him "And I know, I am not judging you for not wanting to father my baby, you are my boss Smithy, it would hardly go down well would it?"

"It's not that, that bothers me Stevie, it's just you and me having a baby together, could you imagine?" he smiled slightly as her lips sipped at her drink once again "I mean, we can't just jump into bed together-"

"There are other ways, I have looked into it-"

"Jesus Stevie, you are serious about this, aren't you?"

"Pretty much, it costs a bit of money, I am looking at it setting me back a good few grand at least but like I said, I have savings-" she paused as he took a large swig of his beer, she bit onto her bottom lip and smiled at him "I can go to a clinic and they have donors but I wouldn't know who the father was and that's something I don't think is a good idea-"

"And that's the reason it's not a good idea-"

"Ya'know I thought you would understand and at least be sympathetic but just forget it-" she swallowed back the remainder of her drink and grabbed for her leather jacket before storming towards the pub doors. She moved over to a bench and sunk onto it, she began to search through her handbag for her phone, intent on getting a taxi and arriving home as quickly as possible. Today had been a difficult day and all she wanted was to curl up in bed and think about the disaster that she could call her life. "Can I have a taxi please-" she began down the phone "As soon as possible-"

"I will walk you home-" his voice interrupted her and she turned to see him stood with his jacket swung over his shoulder and his other hand resting in his jeans pocket, he stared at her, he looked so nervous and she nodded slightly before hanging up and rising to her feet and making her way to him, he wrapped her into his arms and kissed her head gently "I am sorry Stevie, I never meant to sound like I didn't care-"

"I know-" she pulled from him and smiled "This is important to me though Smithy and I am going to do it-". They began to walk down the road in the direction of her home

"Yeah I know Stevie and I want to help you-"

"What?" she interrupted

"But I have rules and we need to have a long chat before we make any final decisions and if I do this, I am not going to stand back and watch you raise my child, I want to be involved". She stopped on the spot and stared up at him and he turned back to face her "I mean, that is if you deem me fit to be your babies Dad, because if you would rather take your chances on a stranger-" she moved into his arms and hugged him tight. She placed her hand onto his face and grinned

"You are an amazing man Dale Smith and-" she paused as she stared at him, tears rolling down her cheeks "I really don't know what to say-"

"Then don't say anything, let's get back to yours and do some research find out how we get started" he knew this wasnt his brightest idea and becoming a father wasnt the top of his list of priorities but he wanted to make Stevie happy and he knew one day he would want to be a father so why not now, with the most perfect woman in the world.

"Thank you Smithy, you have no idea how much this means to me".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to anyone who reads and especially those who take the time to leave us a review. This chapter has taken us some time I know but we got there eventually, enjoy peeps! x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Four Months Later

Stevie paused outside the mans bedroom door and glanced in at his sleeping form, he looked so peaceful and she couldn't help but think how much harder their lives would be after today. It was six thirty on a sunny morning in May and they had agreed it best for Stevie to stay the night at his home with their appointment at seven-thirty and she had instructed him that under no circumstances could he be late, so he had suggested her sleeping in his spare room. His house had such a homely feeling to it and the idea of her child spending time here made her even more sure of her idea at Smithy being the father. They had decided it best not to tell anyone of the huge change they were planning on making to their lives, it terrified her the idea of someone telling him he was ruining his life and why would he want to tie himself to a woman and a baby and him believing it and changing his mind, so when he had suggested keeping it between them for the time being she couldn't have been more relieved. He stirred slightly and she watched him wriggling in the bed. She smiled, he was such a lovely man and she couldn't help but eye his near to naked body, he was gorgeous too and she couldn't help but wonder what a child he fathered would look like. She headed into the room and sunk on to the bed, resting the cup of tea to the bed side table before placing her hand to his arm and moving into his ear "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty" she whispered. She glanced round the room as he continued to sleep, he had shirts hanging in the open wardrobe and she rose to her feet and moved over to them, running the material through her fingers. She glanced round the room before moving to some photos hanging on the wall, she glanced at each frame, smiling at a small photo of the two of them at the staff christmas party a few years ago, her first year at Sunhill in fact, her and Smithy had been undercover earlier in the year and they had become close. She had never had a true male friend like him, with the exception of Mickey but their friendship was something she would have imagined with a sibling. Smith had never been like that, she had always had a flirty relationship with him and their friendship had sparked many rumors over the last few years. She glanced down and into a cabinet draw that was open and lifted the photo of the woman out, the photo was burnt and had clearly spent a lot of time being looked at, it was worn and the colour faded but Stevie couldn't help but stare at the woman in the photo, she knew who she was, Smithy had spoken about her on many occasions, Louise Larson, it wasnt something he found easy to talk about but then their friendship was more than a normal one between colleagues.

"You got a search warrant?" his voice was thick with sarcasm and she spun to face him, he was sitting up in the bed, his drink attached to his lips and he rose his eyebrow at her as she placed the photo to the cabinet, he placed the cup back down and licked his lips, he looked nervous, she wasn't sure of that was to have her in his room at this time in the morning, wearing only her pyjama shorts and vest or whether it was because of the life changing day ahead of them.

"Are you ready for today?" she asked

"Yeah-" he replied "I havent ever done it in a cup before" he laughed. She giggled before moving over and resting down next to him on the bed "You know we could skip all this process and have a go at doing it the natural way" he nodded to the bed and she frowned, he laughed loudly "I am joking Stevie".

"Thank God"

"You don't have to sound to relieved Stevie" he grumbled

"I'm sorry, it's just you and me. Really?"

"Course not. I need a shower and we need to get a shift on-"

"Yes we can't be late, today is a big day-" he leant forward and placed a kiss to her head

"First day of the rest of our lives" he pushed from the bed and she tried to divert her eyes but found herself watching as he headed out of the room. She smiled before rising to her feet and heading back over to where she had put the photo down, he had such a hard time when it came to love and she was going to give him something that would love him unconditionally and she wanted to make him happy. She headed out of his bedroom and towards his spare room intent on getting ready for the day ahead.

* * *

><p>Stevie glanced round the room, Smithy had entered his part of the process about twenty minutes ago and she wondered briefly how long it actually took him to complete the task. It had been three weeks since they had been for their medical and this was the last part of the ongoing process, although today would be a very long day and she wasnt due to have her part of the process until three hours later, after the cleaning and preparing process. She watched the door with anticipation knowing what was going on behind the closed-door thrilled her slightly but the fact he was doing his part to create their child made her happier than she had been in a long time. She rose to her feet and moved over to a notice board with different signs pinned to it, mainly about the process and what to expect next, she glanced at a couple sitting in the far corner, thinking about the different people who must go through the clinic every day and the stories behind their reasons, some in a similar situation to her and others with fertility problems or maybe even same-sex couples, all with their own reasons for doing this. "All done" the voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to face him<p>

"How was your date?" she asked mockingly and he smirked

"Best in a long time. You fancy a tea?" he asked and she nodded slightly before swinging her bag over her shoulder and following him towards the door, he pushed it open and allowed her to pass through before him.

"We need to think about names and things?" she suggested and he frowned down at her

"Stevie they havent even-" he smirked as he leant into her ear "Inserted my specimens"

"I love it when you talk dirty" she giggled and he pushed her slightly "I just wondered if there was any names you had in mind?"

"I don't know, it's a long way off-"

"What about Dale if it's a boy?"

"No chance-" he pushed the next set of double doors open and continued down towards the hospital canteen "I like Toby"

"Toby?" she questioned

"Do you not?" he asked and she shook her head and turned back to face him

"Marlow"

"It sounds more like a dog-"

"Toby could be a dog" she stated and he sighed "How about I name it if it's a boy and you name it if it's a girl-"

"You don't know the names I like for a girl-"

"What do you like?"

"Erin" she smiled and he nodded slightly as they arrived at the canteen, he stopped suddenly pulling her back, she turned to frown up at him and he nodded his head over to a table

"Old bill" he stated and she glanced over to Nate, Mel and Callum resting at the small table in the corner of the room. "What are they doing here?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders "We will have to go back to the clinic and forget the tea-"

"Why?" she cut in "Just tell them we are visiting a mutual friend". He shook his head and turned away, she could hear him mumbling about it being easier to just walk away but she turned and strolled into the canteen. Making her way to the tea machine she began to get herself a drink, he was behind her in a few seconds and she felt his hand touch her back "Tea?" she asked

"Do you ever do a thing you're told?" he smirked down at her

"Nope-" she replied "But that's why I am so amazing" she giggled before making his drink.

"Morning-" they both turned swiftly to the man behind them "What are you two doing here?" he asked

"Morning" they replied in unison before Smithy turned to face him "We are here visiting someone, what are you lot doing here?" he asked

"Brought a rape victim in" Callum sighed "There is just to much of it these days". Stevie headed over to the table of their colleagues and Smithy went to move past the uniformed man "Real reason?". The Inspector turned back to him

"What?"

"Why are you two here at this time in the morning on your day off?"

"We have come to visit a friend"

"I don't believe you" Callum stated

"It's a good job I aint on trial then" Smithy smirked before moving to the table.

* * *

><p>Arriving at her small flat later that evening she pushed the key into the lock and allowed them both inside. After the process Smithy had treated them both to a lovely dinner at a Chinese restaurant, he'd been thrilled to have his first beer in a month after she had informed him it could affect his donation and she had sat quite content, listening to him ramble on about anything and everything. She gestured into the living room and smiled "Make yourself at home, I will stick the kettle on". He headed into the room before she made her way into the kitchen. She read through some of the information the midwife had given her, explaining what she could expect and how to deal with any problems over the next few weeks. She read over the words again and again, trying to take in the fact she could now be pregnant and to top that off it would be with her best friends baby. She jumped as his hands wrapped round her waist and he rested his head on to her shoulder "A baby Smithy, we are going to have a baby". He kissed her cheek before pulling back from her and leaning on to the kitchen side, glancing round the bright yellow kitchen<p>

"Just don't pin all your hopes on this Stevie, it's not guaranteed"

"I know but-" she reached up to get some cups, pushing on to her tip toes "Its exciting" she felt him lean over her shoulder and grab two cups

"Why keep something you use so often in such a difficult place for you to reach-" he smiled as she turned to him "But then you can't keep everything on the floor" she pinched his chest and he smirked "Go and put your feet up, I will make the tea".

She rested down on to the sofa and placed her hand to her slim stomach, she had never imagined herself as the maternal type and thinking of the space her baby could begin to grow, ten fingers and ten toes, a beautiful little baby, tears began to run slowly down her cheeks, she covered her face with her hands and smiled to herself she felt so emotional, but it was with happiness, everything was starting to make sense.

"Are you ok?" his voice startled her and she glanced up from under her hands. He placed the cups to the table and smiled at her gently before resting down next to her and running his hand under her eyes, removing the black stains from her mascara "Stevie, whats happening?" he asked, she could see his concern "Have you had second thoughts?". She laughed and confusion covered his features

"I'm happy Smithy. I am so happy". He sat back into the seat and sighed as he rested his head on to the back of the sofa and covered his eyes.

"Jesus Stevie" he glanced down at her and laughed "You really had me worried then, I thought you were about to kick me out"

"Never Smithy, you are hopefully my babies Daddy"

"Hopefully" he pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head "I hope it's a boy, I don't know if the world can cope with two Stevie Moss's" she glanced up at him and smirked

"You couldn't live without me". She leant up and pecked his lips gently before leaning forward to the table and gripping her cup "This time next year we could be parents Smithy, how amazing is that?" she grinned before snuggling into his body further, he was the most amazing man, her best friend and the father of her baby, could things ever be more perfect?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, don't know where to start with how long this has taken so, I am just not going to bother. Hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas everyone xxx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Six Months Later**

He sunk down behind her as she sat on the floor, she was looking through old photos and he kissed the back of her head, taking in the lemon smell of her hair, she was staring at photos of her with her friends and their children. He frowned, he understood how she felt, they had been three times in the last six months, going through the same things every time, up early in the morning, butterflies in their tummy's as they head to the hospital, planning names and trying decide what they need to buy first. But instead here she was, crying, sobbing even at the idea of losing another baby. The first time they had artificial insemination it hadn't worked, this had upset Stevie but after the second time it had destroyed her, she had found out she was pregnant only two weeks after their appointment and she had been devastated when only nine days later she had lost the baby. She had spent that evening sobbing her heart out, telling him she had done everything right, which he already knew, it was unfair and they both had struggled to come to terms with it. Only a short few months later she had been back at the hospital trying again. He kissed her head once again "I am sorry Stevie.." he whispered, she had found out twelve weeks ago she was expecting and here she was at fourteen weeks pregnant crying her heart out once again.

She chocked back a sob before passing the scan photo to him. "Its so unfair Smithy..." she cried. He nodded against her hair and she sighed "Why cant I have a baby?". He closed his eyes and shook his head as she moved into his body "I would try to be the best Mum"

"I know darlin' and you would be amazing" He hugged her tight "One day it will happen.."

"How Smithy?" she stressed "We cant afford it again... I have no money" she paused and glanced up at him "Besides.. you have Hannah now". He smiled, he had met Hannah two days after the last attempt at having a baby, with the risk of losing her, he had been honest with her from the start, she had been happy for him, excited even at the prospect of him becoming a dad. Stevie however hadn't been as happy about his blossoming relationship and had told him she wasn't happy having a woman she barley new involved in their babies life

"I'm sorry darling... you will meet someone... you will have this.. when you meet the right person.." she sat bolt upright and stared back at him

"Are you upset?" she asked staring in his eyes "Are you disappointed that I lost the baby?"

"Of course Stevie... I just meant.."

"I want you to go.."

"Come on sweetheart... I am trying to support you.."

"Well don't bother.. why don't you go and get on with your life.. I am sure Hannah will be over the moon... and at least you would get a shag out of getting her pregnant"

"That's not fair... I have never once said I didn't want this.. I do love you"

"Go.. now please.."

"Stevie.."

"GET OUT SMITHY". He rose to his feet and grabbed his coat from the arm of the chair he moved to her and she stepped away from him, he sighed before placing the scan photos to the coffee table in the centre of the room

"Take care Stevie".

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed and Stevie had phoned in sick everyday, she had fallen into a trance, all she ever wanted had been snatched away from her. She had cried, sobbed, screamed even but nothing had made her feel any better. Smithy had tried to call but she had ignored him, he had turned his back on her, at the worst possible moment. She missed her baby, she knew how ridiculous that sounded but she had become attached months before she was even pregnant, she was so desperate to be a mum. Stevie had considered going out and falling into the arms of a complete stranger in the hope he would give her the one thing she so desperately craved. Her phone beeped and pulled her from her trance, she sighed at the name flashing on the screen before sending him to voice-mail. "Piss off Smithy" she spat, knowing the Inspector could not hear the cruel words she would never face saying to him. She glanced to her cat as he jumped onto the sofa next to her, she lifted him into her arms "At this rate you will be all I ever have" she paused as she hugged the tabby close to her "Mad cat lady". Her phone rang again and she sighed as she glanced at the name flashing once again before sending him to answer phone, she couldn't contemplate any more words with him, she couldn't bear to see him again. The idea of returning to work frightened her beyond belief. The knock on the door made her jump and she sighed as she placed the cat down and headed to the window, peering out the closed curtain she sighed before heading into the hall and opening the front door. "Hi Mickey"<p>

"Hey, how are you?" he asked before adding "You look awful" before she had a chance to reply as he walked through the front door

"Thanks" she replied "And come in" she added sarcastically before following him into the living room

"Nice cat" he smirked

"Tammy" she frowned "She belonged to my elderly neighbour, she passed away about a year ago, I have had her ever since"

"So whats up?" he asked after nodding to her previous comment

"What do you mean?"

"You have been off for over two weeks-"

"That's not really any of your business"

"We are friends-"

"Just leave it Mickey" she paused as she rested onto the sofa "Did Smithy send you?"

"Na, he is to loved up to notice you are missing-" seeing the hurt in her eyes he added "I am sure he has and just not mentioned it though"

"He and Hannah going well then?"

"Yeah, seems so, he is moody, but he is always moody, apparently they have got engaged" he frowned "I came to see you not talk about Smithy". Tears escaped her, she couldn't help it, he moved to her and wrapped her into his arms "What did he do?" he asked

"Nothing, he did nothing, that's the point"

"You in love with him" she wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement but decided it best to be honest

"I don't know, I am jealous, I hate it and I hate her, stuck up bitch, he could do so much better-"

"So could you" the statement was simple and managed to help a smile emerge on her lips. "Dale Smith has always been an arsehole when it comes to women"

"Don't Mickey" pulling her into a hug he kissed the top of her head "Do you think you could keep this between us?" she asked to which he simply nodded.

* * *

><p>The following morning she had returned to work, she didn't know why, she just felt she needed to, Mickey had assured her Smithy had the day off and after answering questions on her 'illness' she had settled at her desk, it was relativity empty, with only a few uniform crossing the room to retrieve paper work. It was early on a Sunday morning and she was, to be honest, pleased of the quiet day ahead, she smiled to Grace as she headed into the office "Didn't realise you were back" the woman smiled<p>

"Nor did I until this morning-"

"Feeling better?" the woman sounded genuinely concerned

"A little" she nodded before turning back to her computer.

The day had actually sped by much to Stevie's dismay, only having completed five piece of paperwork in the time she had been in the office. "I am off now, see you tomorrow" Grace called as she headed to the door. Stevie pushed to her feet and headed to the window, glancing out to the busy road, she frowned, she too needed to pack up and head home to the emptiness of her life, return to Tammy before crying herself to sleep on the sofa.

"Heard you were back" she spun to face the Inspector and nodded slightly before heading to her desk and beginning to pack her stuff away

"Clearly news still spreads like wildfire" she glanced up and spat "I hear congratulations are in order", her voice was bitter and she knew he could hear it but she didn't care

"I tried to ring, to tell you"

"Why?"

"Because I care Stevie and you are my friend"

"You know they say if a friendship lasts over seven years, it will last a life time-"

"I have heard that-"

"We lasted six Smithy" she spoke, picking her bag up she went to move past him, he grabbed her arm

"What did I do?" he asked, she tried to pull away and he frowned "Its not my fault you lost the baby"

"No" was all she replied

"I don't understand, what did I do?" he was angry now, she shook her head as she pulled from him

"You did nothing Smithy" she spoke, barely above a whisper, before she headed out the room.

* * *

><p>She had settled onto the sofa and grabbed her laptop, deciding she needed to eat she put through an order through to Pizza hut, she rose to her feet and headed towards the door, intent on having a quick shower before her delivery arrived. She turned on the hot blasts and stripped from her clothes before stepping underneath the water, she tilted her head back and allowed the water to trickle down her body, she pulled her hands though her short curls before grabbing for her sponge, she began to soap her body, she rubbed her the bubbles from her body and stared up as the water splashed it to her face. Hearing the doorbell, she stepped from the shower and turned it off, she grabbed her towel, wrapping it round her body she sprinted towards the ringing bell once again, pulling the door open she frowned at the man as he held the pizza to her, "What do you want?" she snapped<p>

"To talk"

"Nothing to say Smithy"

"I saved your dinner, the delivery boy was about to do one with it-"

"I would rather starve"

"Can I come in?"

"No, give me my pizza"

"No" he replied, she reached for it and feeling her towel slipped she grabbed it and he smirked "Let me carry it in for you, seems you have your hands full" he moved past her and headed towards the living room. He turned to her and smiled "I could really eat a slice of pizza myself-"

"Well they are open until eleven, goodbye Dale"

"I want to put this right, Stevie I meant it when I told you how much you mean to me-" he paused "I am putting my heart on the line here Stevie-"

"No, you should be putting your heart on the line to Hannah-"

"I love Hannah, but you are my friend Stevie, the best friend I have ever had"

"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, you are like a broken bloody record, just go-"

"Is this even about the baby?" he asked and she turned away, feeling him lean over her shoulder he whispered "You will meet someone-"

"You are an idiot-" she turned back to him "I am jealous Smithy, there you happy now. I am jealous she has you" he looked slightly shocked and she shrugged "I don't know that I want you, or that I feel that way about you but it is eating me up inside that you are with her"

"I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything then, just leave me alone Smithy. Let me get on with my life and go and get on with yours" she left the room and headed towards the bedroom, feeling his hands encircle her wrist she turned back to him "Smithy please-" his lips seeked hers out, he pushed his hands into her hair, pulling her body tight to his, she couldn't help but respond, he slipped his tongue into her mouth as she seeked the bedroom door handle and pulling him inside, he pulled from her and whispered "Do you want me Stevie?". She moved back into his lips.


End file.
